


Lava flowing in my veins

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies With Benefits, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Implied Relationships, Mild Language, Quidditch Player Draco Malfoy, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Rain, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Showers, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: They never forgot their acute hatred for each other, until right after the League final match Draco and Ginny slept together. Neither knew they were eventually meant to be, that their soul marks would appear over each other, that they would find it impossible to spend a single night away from each other. (smut- my very first) (au) (one-shot)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Lava flowing in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The regular disclaimer still stays in place, I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR. My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life.  
> Lastly, I would like to thank Weasleys, Witches & Writers admins to tempt me into thinking out of the box. I have a multi-character fic ongoing right now, where Draco and Ginny have an arranged marriage. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet.

**Lava Flowing in My Veins**

Tilting her head up, Ginny Weasley felt the lukewarm water rain down her wild red strands and moaned. The world around was still drenched in darkness. Heavy clouds were growling like caged beasts and the rain was lashing mercilessly against the glass windows. The night was relentless. 

She hissed when a couple of rogue droplets rolled over her open wounds. Bruises came hand in hand with her profession. She was the chaser of Holyhead Harpies. And the man who just slid open the shower panel and slipped behind her was the seeker of Montrose Magpies. Draco Lucius Malfoy. No, this man did not buy his position, instead, he fought tooth and nail to be where he was. And just last month his team had beaten the Harpies and won the Premier League Cup. 

_She was drunk because they had lost. He was drunk because he didn’t wish to remember the past, which never ceased to shadow him around. The trophy twirling in his teammates’ hands was not meant for him. And all it had taken was an exchange of smoldering glances and an unhinged pair of troubled minds to grab at each other and fight for dominance._

_Everything was angry, raging, and red hot. The sky above their tangled bodies had cracked opened and poured venom. The earth under their naked skins, soaking it all up and rumbling in pure vengeance. Tearing through layers of the civilized world, they had invaded each other like Huns and Barbaric Tribes of forgotten lands. She bled for him and he allowed her to sink her bare teeth on every inch of his skin she could manage to reach. Pounding into her, rocking her senses, her notions, her beliefs, and her identity, Draco Malfoy had claimed her. Or was it his ever boiling soul that had chosen its mate?_

_It had started with a piercing scream when he had plundered both her core and her mouth with a vigor she never knew a man was capable of displaying until that torrid night. His fingers gripped her like snakes coiling around her body, cold yet blazing. His molten silver eyes torched her heart. As for herself, she had fought back, met him head-on, thrust for thrust, bite for bite, never giving him an inch away, least he thought he had won her over._

_It was not until he grunted and shuddered both within her and above her, that she felt the first burst of a forest fire raging in her veins. She had screamed in pain, pleasure, and unsatiated want. Staring up at his crumpled face, she noticed his lips were blood red. Then the whole world burst into flames, and it all began from her neck._

_Spasms roared in waves through her, they leaped onto him, and on and on they went invading his pale satiated body. First, it settled and rejoiced around his hilt, which was still buried deep in her quaking warmth. Then the after-currents rolled over, one went for the heart and the other soar to captivate his mind._

She felt his hands wrap around her waist and his fingers stroke small circles around her belly button. His chin sporting dusty stubble scratched over her freckled neck. She felt his rigid desire nestle itself on the small of her back. She sighed and then moaned when he nipped the soul mark which breathed fire every night they had to spend apart.

He whispered nuzzling his nose behind her ear,” Does it still hurt?”

She sighed and tilted her head to one side, resting it over his bare and wet shoulder and mumbled,” Which one?”

She felt his fingers tremble and gripped her torso tightly. She felt him grow firmer and moaned. In between short quick breaths he managed to say,” The dragon...does it still burn?”

Stretching her arms backward till her fingers found purchase among his thoroughly soaked platinum blonde hair, she arched against him, and replied in urgency,” It never sleeps. It never stops breathing fire in my mind. It rejoices at the sight of my endless torture. Draco, only when you touch me, only when we are like this together wrapped in each other’s arms that it sighs in relief. And…”

Dragging his ten nails upwards, treacherously slow, he pulled her closer, till not a whisper of air could pass between their drenched bodies. He purred,” And?”

“And, when we are riding together approaching each other’s gurgling and whirlpooling climax, it actually naps.”

* * *

Panting out of breath, half-submerged in the filled bathtub, she dragged her tried fingers over his trail of hair which symmetrically divided his ripped torso into two perfect halves. He reciprocated by stroking her spine starting from the base of her neck till the two dimples just below her lower back. 

“And now…?” he murmured over the bridge of her nose.

“It’s waking up again…”

Maneuvering her over his lithe frame, he allowed her to saddle him, and grabbed her face, covering the dragon mark. Ginny stroked his sternum where the phoenix, his soul mark, glowed rhythmically. He stated,” It is confirmed, every single fact is summed up to one glaring conclusion. I have this constant craving for you. I know I don’t wish to date you or sip tea with you. I want to love you, make love to you, in a torturously slow process. Because once it ends, this phoenix claws at my heart. And it is all because we are bound to each other, not just through body and mind. Ginerva Weasley, it is our souls. Our souls happen to claim each other.”

A sly smile crept up her freckled face. She was never shy of her nakedness. And now, when she knew magic have sealed their bond, she marveled at his darkening stormy eyes. He intently watched the blush flood her skin, drawing up tendrils of visible veins over her chest. She rubbed herself against him in slow seductive circles, and he grounded her hip over his groin in reply. 

“What happens now?”

Licking, lapping, and nipping her pebbled skin, he watched her lips part and replied holding her skin still captive in his mouth,” Fuck.”

When he managed to draw fresh red lines all over her back, she had struggled to tell him, “I know it is your magic that flows like lava in my vein.”

And when she had dug her claws over his forearms, he had groaned,” Yours, on the contrary, freezes nearly everything it chances upon.”

Slapping him hard, when his palm had rained blows over her supple back, she countered angrily,” Of all the damn people in the world my soul just had to bond with yours.” Gripping her head firmly by the nape of her neck, he had devoured her scream as her body shuddered with orgasmic waves. He gladly relinquished his control and emptied himself in her waiting womb. Resting his forehead over hers, he replied smugly,” The feeling is mutual, and yes, pun intended.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> “Of all the damn people in the world my soul just had to bond with yours.”  
> “The feeling is mutual, and yes, pun intended.” Trope Tuesday- Weasleys, Witches & Writers


End file.
